finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lasswell
|affiliation=Kingdom of Grandshelt |occupation=Commander |race=Human |gender=Male |height=188cm |weight=85kg |hair=Black |eye=Blue |type=playable |job=Knight |weapon=Swords, great swords, katanas |armor=Light shields, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor |limitbreak=2-6★: Sword Flash » Retribution » Judgment » Azure Sky (Lasswell) |japaneseva=Yūsuke Kobayashi''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' |englishva=Jared Zeus |gameplay=true |boss page=Lasswell (boss) |other appearances=true }} Lasswell is the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A renowned knight from the Kingdom of Grandshelt, he is Rain's childhood friend and adopted brother, and treats his adoptive father, Sir Raegen, with great respect. Together, the two are granted the power of visions by the mysterious Fina so that they can save their world, Lapis. Lasswell is a major character in season one, while being the focus character in season two. He wields the sword Purple Lightning, which is featured in the game's logo, along with Rain's weapon and Fina herself. In the second season, he wields both blades. Profile Appearance Lasswell has blue eyes and long, black hair. He wears a brown shirt with a purple and silver coat adorned with a rank stripe on his right arm: two down arrows and two horizontal lines and a large assortment of belts. His attire is complete with black pants, silver leg-guards, and black gloves. Lasswell's second season appearance remains largely unchanged but he has his hair drawn back in a ponytail. He also wears a red epaulette with golden borders on his left shoulder, with Crimson Saber resting on his back. Personality Lasswell is in many ways the opposite of Rain: level-headed, calm, and strict; he is the voice of reason in the party and rarely acts out of his emotions. He doesn't tolerate careless behavior and is easily peeved by Rain, and while he generally follows his friend's lead, Lasswell does voice his objections due to his no-nonsense and cautious attitude. He is a diligent worker devoted to his duties and training. Unlike Rain, Lasswell is clueless about romantic feelings, whether they are his own or those of others. Perhaps due to his past, he has a soft spot for orphaned children, as seen with Emma. Even if his hard-earned skills rival Rain's natural talent, Lasswell harbors conflicting feelings of trust and inadequacy toward his lifelong friend, viewing himself as inferior to Rain. Mostly due to a feeling that he owes Rain's family (in particular, Sir Raegen, for whom Lasswell holds the utmost respect) a debt of gratitude for taking him in when he was orphaned, Lasswell has taken it upon himself to protect Rain—going as far to refuse to drink water and almost die from dehydration while crossing the Zadehl Desert to save water for Rain in case he needed it. When Lasswell became stronger than Rain through sheer discipline, the former developed deep feelings of guilt and was horrified at the sight of trouncing Rain as he himself admits he never wanted to be beneath him or above him, but rather walk by his side as an equal. This wake-up call regains Lasswell's confidence and puts an end to the obsession between the comparisons. Looking after Rain is also a way to honor the memory of Raegen, although Lasswell struggles with the knowledge that this lineage is not his own. Although Lasswell was raised by Rain's parents as a true son, and being Rain's brother more than anything else (with Lid remarking that Lasswell seems more like an older brother than just a friend), Lasswell refers to Raegen and Sophia as "Sir" and "Miss". After reuniting with Raegen and spending more time together, Lasswell breaks free of the stern distance and begins to address Raegen in a more familiar tone, referring him to as his father, much to Raegen's delight (he himself was raised by Lasswell's grandmother, Yuraisha). Lasswell can be unexpectedly childish, as despite being mocked by Akstar, none of it affects him as deeply as being called "Lassworm". Despite disliking the veteran warrior, Lasswell swallows his pride and asks him to teach him swordsmanship. He grows accustomed to Akstar's ridiculous nicknames although they still annoy him. Under Akstar's training he affirms his true strength being the hopes and dreams of those he is fighting for, which when pushed draw out incredible power from him and his Hess bloodline. Lasswell becomes more clearheaded in moments of conflict and this side of him earns him admirers, though Lasswell remains reserved regarding the interests of women toward him. Lasswell retains a dark sense of realism about the future and doesn't lie to himself, putting him at heads with Rain when Lasswell feels a conflict for the greater good is necessary, despite the risk to life, while Rain outright detests an idea that could harm others. Lasswell's biggest weakness is the fear of those closest to his heart being in danger or turning on him, leaving him distraught. Nonetheless his growing resolve, steeling heart and unyielding sense of righteousness have made him an effective and respected leader on the party on his right. Story Early life As an infant, Lasswell's parents were killed by monsters. As his father had been a brother-in-arms to Sir Raegen, Raegen and his wife, Sophia, took Lasswell in and raised him alongside their own son. Sir Raegen taught the young Lasswell many things, and mentored him in the arts of the sword. In "Guardian of the Order", Lasswell, Rain and two other children played when a stranger approached them. The cultist hypnotized the boys and claimed to make their wishes come true if they went outside at night. General Loren and Captain Amy approached Lasswell and Rain and asked if they saw a bard, but they answer that they didn't and return home. Under the cultist's spell they sneaked out and were followed by their father when monsters started attacking the city. Lasswell and the other children were led to a cavern where they would be sacrificed to the cultist's god; however, Loren's team rescued them. After practicing for a long time, Lasswell mastered Raegen's signature move, Tranquility, on his own. He went to show it to Raegen, but Lasswell saw Rain learning the technique in a blink of an eye. Lasswell realized Rain had a special gift he would never have, and knew for certain that he was not Raegen's son. Frustrated, Lasswell continued training until Raegen approached him and asked why he pushed himself so hard. Lasswell answered that he wanted to be stronger than everyone else. Seeing his determination, Raegen gave Lasswell his own sword, Purple Lightning, telling him to become greater than he ever could. Five years before the events of the story, Lasswell was away training when Sophia was killed under Raegen's watch; he brought her body to their home where Rain was waiting for her. His father blamed himself, but rather than explaining what had happened, Raegen abandoned them. Rain was unable to tell Lasswell what had happened, only that she was lost in an accident; knowing that he would lie for his sake, Lasswell respected his silence. Lasswell and Rain sought to enter the Royal Guard as their father had done. During their training days as squires, the two met Charlotte; due to the three being evenly matched, they often sparred together, but as Rain often skipped training, Lasswell and Charlotte spent a lot of time together. To become full-fledged knights the three, along with Lawrence, took part in a trial supervised by General Loren. The four made it through Inferno Hollow and on the way at the capital, Loren congratulated them on passing the test. Eventually, Lasswell and Rain were given shared command of the kingdom's airship fleet. Season One While on patrol aboard their airship, Lasswell and Rain are attacked by a horde of monsters. A girl encased in crystal appears and warning them of the Earth Crystal's shattering. At the Earth Shrine they find an armor-clad man contemplating the crystal. Though Lasswell and Rain try to defend it, the man destroys the Earth Crystal and leaves. The girl in the crystal, Fina, reappears, grants the two knights the power of visions and teleports them away. The duo finds their airship wrecked and their men killed by the armored man, and so decide to report the incident to the King of Grandshelt. They find Grandshelt Castle sieged and rescue the king, but the armor-clad man returns. The Darklord notices that they hold the power of visions, and reveals his identity and allegiance to the Sworn Six of Paladia. Before leaving, he tries to kill them; Fina protects them and her encasement shatters. After the assault, Rain resolves to prevent the Sworn Six from destroying the remaining crystals and departs on his own, but Lasswell decides to accompany him. At Lodin, the amnesiac Fina asks to join their crusade. Although Lasswell objects, he reluctantly agrees when Rain vouches for her. After she obtains the heathaze bloom to prove that she can be useful Lasswell fully accepts her in the party. After reaching Grandport, they follow Darklord to the Lanzelt Ruins, but he proves too powerful. Undeterred, the trio hires a ship to Dirnado, which makes a stop in Kolobos Isle where they save Emma from zombies. Lasswell accepts to escort her to the Shrine of Decay so that she can confirm whether his mother has died. At the shrine, they meet Dr. Lazarov, but he escapes. The trio and Emma return to Kolobos Port where they bid the girl farewell and resume their journey to Dirnado. Halfway, the ship is attacked by Leviathan and the trio washes up to Maranda Coast. At Dilmagia they request an airship from the master engineer Lid. Though she refuses to ask the military, she offers to guide them to the Wind Shrine and joins the party upon discovering her brother Evan working for the Sworn Six on the ''Invincible''. They best Veritas of the Heavens who yet destroys the Wind Crystal. Now committed to the trio's cause, Lid helps them request an airship, which allows them passage to Olderion. They meet Nichol and help him search for his sister Luka. After finding her, the party decides to escort the siblings to Lake Dorr so that she may put an end to the monster attacks harassing the Aquapolis. Veritas of the Waters has polluted the waters by injuring Leviathan, but Luka pacifies the esper and descends to the bottom of the lake to purify the waters and heal the water god. Waterlord floods the Aquapolis and Dark Fina is awakened, forcing Waterlord to flee. The party pursues her on Mercedes's ship, and take the Sacred Ring away from her—yet, Rain's power is awakened. They go to the Water Shrine where Fina uses the Water Crystal's shattered remains brimming with Elle's power to save Rain and the Aquapolis. In spite of his loss, Nichol permanently joins the party. In imperial territory, they meet rebel leader Jake who requests their help in overthrowing Emperor Sozhe who plans to invade Grandshelt, thus forcing the knights' involvement. As they attempt to destroy key facilities, they meet Veritas of the Flame who calls Lasswell unworthy of Purple Lightning, greatly angering him. Rain, voicing his anger towards his father, demands Lasswell to discard the blade but he refuses as it means too much for him. Lasswell is injured while protecting Rain, and hides his wounds to continue. At the Fire Shrine they meet Flamelord. With ignited resolve to achieve greater power and to duel Rain one day, Purple Lightning resonates and grants Lasswell the strength to overpower Flamelord but his wounds take the best of him. He is unexpectedly saved by Darklord so that he may battle Rain and Lasswell. The knights defeat the Veritas and they retreat for the time being. Jake betrays the group and destroys the Fire Crystal to ensure his people's safety. The party follows him to Downtown Zoldaad. While they are imprisoned for trying to rescue Prince Shera, they escape with Amelia's aid and confront Lazarov, Emperor Sozhe and Evan. Although Sozhe passes away, Lid snaps her brother out of his brainwashing. Evan helps the party board Invincible with the ''Enterprise''. Heavenlord appears and kills Lazarov for stealing Invincible, and teleports Rain and the party out of the airship. Back at Zoldaad's capital, the meet Sakura, who promises to provide answers related to the Sworn Six if they escort her back to Mysidia. They are forced to protect the Light Crystal from Veritas of the Light and Veritas of the Earth; the latter infuses Fina with his own power to awaken Dark Fina (thus slowly erasing the other Fina) to satiate his lust for battle. Leaving the crystal at the Veritas' mercy, Sakura teleports the party away to escape their assault. The party uses a book from the Magic Library to navigate Fina's memories to save her, while also learning of the Sworn Six's past and the war between Aldore and Hess. Interrupted by Lightlord, they learn that Raegen was once Darklord, but are unsure who dons the suit of armor now. They escape and resume their search in Fina's psyche. After witnessing the civil war's conclusion, the party returns to the real world with Fina saved but with Dark Fina existing in parallel. After anoter encounter with Lightlord and Earthlord, the party goes to Gronoa to protect the Dark Crystal, the last one remaining. With Ilias and Fohlen's help, they reach the shrine where they defend the crystal from Dark Elf. They defeat him only with the wounded Lightlord's help who retreats, promising to settle the score for good. Lasswell achieves an incredible level of power due to his training, but starts feeling conflicted about it. Sakura senses the presence of Veritas of the Frost at a nearby village. When the party arrives there, Frostlord freezes all the villagers and forces the party to fight with one another to find the strongest among them. Lasswell first fights Nichol, then Jake, and finally Rain, but holds back due to having realized that he had never meant to surpass Rain, but to be able to just stand by his side. Seeing his weakness has hurt Lasswell, Rain releases his dormant power and proves an equal match for Lasswell, ultimately defeating him, earning Lasswell peace of mind. At the Gronoa Shrine, the party defeats Veritas of the Frost just in time for the Sworn Six of Paladia to appear. The Sworn Six invite Frostlord back to their group, but he is revealed to be none other than Raegen who now fights alongside Lasswell and the others. When the shrine becomes unstable, Sakura and Raegen teleport the party and crystal to Pharm where they confront the Veritas one by one (of which Earth, Heavens and Flame fall in battle) due to Nichol wanting to exact his revenge on Waterlord. Nichol allows her to live so that she may atone for her sins, and the party catches up with Raegen. Together, they prevent Darklord (who is revealed to be a vision of Raegen) and Lightlord from destroying the crystal. Before the party can rejoice, Sol and Behemoth K destroy the crystal, and knock the party out. Darklord is killed by Behemoth as the sages move to the dimensional gate to destroy Lapis. When they regain consciousness, they set out to climb the crystal tower to stop the two sages and close the gate. Raegen shows Rain and Lasswell a vision of Sophia, keeping his promise to her; later on, Waterlord and Lightlord join their efforts thanks to Nichol. The two remaining Veritas keep Behemoth busy, while Rain and the others catch up with Sol. When he puts up a barrier, the group realizes that Fina is going to disappear, but Dark Fina sacrifices herself: she becomes the Earth Crystal, sealing the land once again, allowing Fina to carry on existing. Fina dispels Sol's barrier and the party makes it to the summit where they defeat Sol. The sage summons the Chaotic Darkness—born from the evil that lurks in humanity—and blasts the land below, creating a floating continent. Raegen intends to tell Lasswell the truth of his parentage after the battle ends, though he remains conflicted that Lasswell does not call him "dad". Behemoth K, having defeated the Lightlord and Waterlord, teleports before them, but in his weakened state, the party puts him to rest. They defeat Sol at the Land of Darkness, but the sage declares his hatred of Rain, and retreats. Supported by the prayers of those they met during their journey, and Evan on the Invincible, Rain and the others defeat the Chaotic Darkness for good. As the gate must be closed, Raegen awakens Aldore's power. Though he admits that sealing the gate is risky, he is confident he can do it. Lasswell tells Raegen to be careful and finally calls him "dad". Raegen attempts to close the gate but is unsuccessful as his strength has been drained. Rain awakens to his own power to assist and the gate begins to close. Sol appears and intends to force the Gate wide open. Rain intercepts the sage, with the clash causing both of them to disappear (with Crimson Saber falling to the deck of the Invincible). As the party is flabbergasted and saddened at Rain's apparent death, Lasswell is confident that Rain is alive and vows to find him. Season Two A few months later, Lasswell, Raegen (whom Lasswell now refers to as "Father") and Fina learn from Sakura that Rain ended up in Paladia. Aboard the Invincible, the three—alongside Sakura, Jake, Lid and Nichol—pass through the partially-open gate. The group splits up. Raegen, upon discovering that his homeworld has been turned into a dictatorship, vows to free Paladia and goes to the Aldore Tower to confront the emperor, assisted by the mysteriously-revived Veritas. Lasswell and the others, who are attacked by Aldorian forces, are scattered throughout the Georl continent. Lasswell and Fina find Jake and Lid but as they search for Nichol and Sakura, they defend an escaped prisoner from Galas of the Omicron Star, a member of the Orders, who proves too powerful; they survive only due to Akstar's intervention. Lasswell is grateful, but the stranger calls him "Lassworm" and claims he is too weak before teleporting away. The party escorts the escapee to his village, and he tells them he met somebody who matched Rain's description at the labor camps. The group arrives at the labor camps, but is captured in exchange for the lives of the prisoners who betray them out of fear. After being freed by a disguised Nichol and Sakura, the group escapes. It turns out Akstar led the duo to the camp and is now confronting the guards, chiding Lasswell for being too weak to handle the situation on his own. He responds he would not trade an innocent's life for a reckless victory. Akstar diffuses the situation using his technique "Absolute Mirror of Equity", and Lasswell convinces Akstar to take him on as a pupil. The group arrives at the Zaharu Execution Camp, but Akstar advises against entering to avoid a repeat of the labor camp. Lasswell wants to try anyway. After fighting their way to the gallows, they encounter Gudon of the Xi Star, who mocks how those they saved once again betrayed them. Lasswell understands their fear and would allow it again if it meant fighting to free them of it. Gudon knocks them down and moves to execute Lasswell, but the prisoners hold him back in return for Lasswell's faith in them, but Gudon kills them in response. Akstar returns and disables Gudon long enough to let the group kill him. The prisoners suggest they go to Gungan next. Gameplay Lasswell is one of the two starting units, alongside Rain. His job is a Knight and his main role is Physical Damage, although he also has access to Ice and Wind Black Magic. He starts at 2★, but can awakened up to 6★, and can equip swords, great swords and katanas, as well as light shields, helms, clothes, light armors, heavy armors and accessories. Lasswell has several variants: the Global-exclusive "Dracu Lasswell" (5-6★) available during the Halloween events; "Hunter Lasswell" (5-6★) from the Japan-exclusive collaboration with , and "Swordsman Lasswell" (4-5★), a reward for the Taipei Fan Festa attendees. There is also "Alohan Lasswell" (5-7★) from the summer event. From Season Two onwards, "Pyro Glacial Lasswell" , a 5-7★ Rare Summon, is available. He has almost the same equipment selection as his story variant (he trades hats for light shields), his stats are higher and his skill set was reworked, though he is still a physical damage-oriented unit. Like the other CG units, Lasswell's Limit Burst is a special CG movie and has a powerful effect: it deals unmitigated damage, and unlocks powerful abilities for several turns. When he hits 7★ he is granted access to his new powers gained during the storyline, such as "Absolute Mirror of Equity". With the conclusion of Season Two, "Hess King Lasswell" , a 5-7* Limited Rare Summon, is available. He retains his usual equipment selection and synergy with the trial gear, however his stats are now enhnanced massively. His skill set reflects his powers from after he learned Absolute Mirror of Equity, now allowing him access to "True" and "Final" mirror of Equity, as well as being able to awaken the blood of Hess for a huge buff. He is a CG Unit with an animated Limit Burst that does an immense ammount of damage while unlocking special moves for a limited time, similar to awakening the blood of Hess. His style is very similar to Akstar and the pair have the same attack frames on their limit bursts, allowing for chaining together. He also has a new varient of Purple Lightning as his Super Trust Master, which brings modifiers for his moves if it is equipped. Battle During the story, Lasswell is a boss fought at Rotten Shrine - Knight for a Fight during Chapter VII. He appeared under the name "Azure Knight" as one of two final bosses of the Time for Revenge story event, alongside Rain (then named "Crimson Knight"). Other appearances Lasswell has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect'' as an obtainable outfit. *''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-'' as a playable character. *''Triple Triad'' as a series of cards. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Lasswell has made guest appearances in the following non-''Final Fantasy'' games: *''Brave Frontier'' as a playable character. *''Monster Hunter Explore'' as an outfit. *''Imperial SaGa'' as a playable character. *''Star Ocean Anamnesis'' as a playable character. Other media Lasswell appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "FFBEスタンプ Vol.1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/9133/ja LINE FFBE Sticker2.png| LINE FFBE Sticker6.png| Gallery FFBE - Lasswell - Full body render.png|Full body CG render. FFBE Lasswell Season 2 CG.png|Partial CG render (Season 2). FFBE_trio_-_Amano_illustration.jpg|Artwork of Fina, Rain and Lasswell by Yoshitaka Amano. FF_Brave_Exvius_Amano_Artwork.png|Artwork of Rain and Lasswell facing Behemoth K by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE - Season Two Key Art.jpg|Lasswell (left) in Season Two artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Artwork.png|Artwork of Lasswell, Fina and Rain designed by Ryōma Itō. Lasswell_2nd_Anniversary_Illustration.jpg|Illustration for the game's second anniversary. FFBE_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art featuring Rain, Lasswell and Fina. FFBE Artwork2.png|Promotional art featuring Fina, Lasswell and Hyoh of the Delta Star. FFBE-LasswellRain-opening.png|Rain and Lasswell in the CG opening. FFBE_Cast.png|Rain alongside the rest of the party. FFBE Fina, Rain, & Lasswell Season 2 Ending.png|Laswell, with Rain and Fina, at the ending of Season Two. ;Sprites FFBE 005 Lasswell.png|No. 0005 Lasswell (2★). FFBE 006 Lasswell.png|No. 0006 Lasswell (3★). FFBE 007 Lasswell.png|No. 0007 Lasswell (4★). FFBE 008 Lasswell.png|No. 0008 Lasswell (5★). FFBE 424 Lasswell.png|No. 0424 Lasswell (6★). FFBE 629 Hunter Lasswell.png|No. 0629 Hunter Lasswell (5★). FFBE 630 Hunter Lasswell.png|No. 0630 Hunter Lasswell (6★). FFBE 772 Lasswell.png|No. 0772 Pyro Glacial Lasswell (5★). FFBE 773 Lasswell.png|No. 0773 Pyro Glacial Lasswell (6★). FFBE 1078 Lasswell.png|No. 1078 Pyro Glacial Lasswell (7★). FFBE 8003 Dracu Lasswell.png|No. 8003 Dracu Lasswell (5★). FFBE 8004 Dracu Lasswell.png|No. 8004 Dracu Lasswell (6★). FFBE 8071 Lasswell.png|No. 8071 Swordsman Lasswell (4★). FFBE 8072 Lasswell.png|No. 8072 Swordsman Lasswell (5★). FFBE Lasswell animation.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation2.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation3.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation4.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation5.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation6.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation7.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation8.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Lasswell animation9.gif|Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation2.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation3.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation4.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation5.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation6.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation7.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation8.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Dracu Lasswell animation9.gif|Dracu Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation2.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation3.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation4.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation5.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation6.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation7.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation8.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Hunter Lasswell animation9.gif|Hunter Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation2.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation3.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation4.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation5.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation6.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation7.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation8.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. FFBE Ice Knight Lasswell animation9.gif|Ice Knight Lasswell. References pt-br:Lasswell Category:Main characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Knights